Lima nut house
by brookeljames
Summary: Quinn gets sent to a young adults correctional facility aka Lima nut house. There she meets Rachel Berry, a girl who hasn't spoken a word in a year and a half. Can Quinn get her to talk again or is it just a losing battle? Faberry, some Brittana and Sugar!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is one of the stores that I'm trying out. I'm not sure if I should continue it and, if I do decide to, when I will be continuing it. So can y'all tell me what you think and if you think i should continue it. **

**Thanks : )**

* * *

It was like prison. The gray walls. The two bed, one against each wall. The windows that don't open. It was disgusting.

Maybe she should explain. Her name was Quinn Fabray and no she wasn't in prison, not a real prison anyway. She was in a young adults correctional facility aka Lima nut house.

But she wasn't crazy.

Not exactly.

She had a bit of an anger problem. And by a bit she meant freaking out a little bit, smashing up a car that just so happens to be a cop car and then punching someone who also happened to be a copper. You're probably wondering what got her so angry.

Nothing. Yes that's right _nothing_. She just wigged out because he felt a little under pressure with school, finals, graduation and college.

The last straw was her mother telling her she had to change her look. She didn't like the pink hair and piercings. Then Quinn told her she was gay and her mom just laughed and said _'no, Quinnie you aren't gay'_ and Quinn lost it.

"You must be my new room mate?" the voice said breaking Quinn from her thoughts.

"Looks like it" Quinn mumbled nodding her head towards her suite case.

"Santana"

"Quinn"

Santana just nodded "Come on and I'll show you around"

"Is there even much to see?" Quinn asked following Santana out of the room.

"Canteen" Santana pointed towards the open room where a few groups of people and a few people in their own sat.

"Game room" the Latina pointed to the room with a pool table, Xbox and foosball table.

"And finally that's the cinema room"

"Yea, this place sucks"

"It does. The only thing that's stopped me from freakin' out is Brittany" Santana pointed to the blonde who was sat at a table on her own nibbling on a sandwich "They don't know what's wrong with her. Personally I don't think there is anything wrong with her she just sees the world differently from everyone else"

"Girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. Come on well go sit down" both girls walked over and took a seat at the table Brittany was it "B, this is the new girl Quinn"

Brittany looked up from her food and smiled "Hi, I'm Brittany. I like your hair"

Quinn frowned but smiled back a little "Thanks"

"Why are you here?"

"I have a bit of a temper"

"Ooh so does San"

"What do you mean by a bit?"

"I might have trashed a car and punched someone"

"That doesn't get you sent somewhere like here"

"It was a police car and a police man"

"Ah, ok something like _that_ gets you sent to a place like this"

"Who's he?" Quinn nodded towards the boy that was sat on the table a few over from them.

"Noah Puckerman. He's here for driving his truck into an ATM machine and tried to get off with it"

"What about him"

"Finn Hudson. I'm not actually sure why he's here but the boys an idiot"

"Her" Quinn pointed to the girl standing by the door.

Santana's face softened as Soon as she saw whom Quinn was pointing at "Sugar. She has Asperger"

"Santana has a soft spot for her"

"Not like that" Santana mumbled when Quinn arched an eyebrow at her "She's been here since I first got here"

Quinn just nodded "And what about her" Quinn pointed over to the tiny brunette.

"Rachel Berry. She's completely mute and doesn't really come out of her room unless she _has_ to. She has social anxiety"

"So she doesn't talk?""

"She doesn't even look at you. You ask her something she wont even nod. She's been here for six months and I've never heard her speak, not once"

"I hear her sneeze once"

"Guess that's progress"

"Look I'm exhausted, it's been a long day so I'm going to head to bed"

"Sure. I'll be in at lights out if I don't stay in B's room"

Quinn just nodded getting up from the table. Before Quinn left the canteen she glanced towards the small brunette to see the girl was staring at her but she looked away the second Quinn turned to her.

* * *

Quinn woke up in an empty room and it was still dark out so Quinn assumed Santana had spent the night in Brittany's room like she had said.

Quinn stretched. Looking at the wall clock

_5am. _

There was no point in trying to sleep again, everyone had to get up at seven anyways so Quinn just pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and walked out of her room.

She was going to go watch a little TV but stopped when she noticed Rachel sat at the same bench in the exact same position as when Quinn left last night. Quinn thought about leaving and just going to watch TV be decided against it and walked over to Rachel "Hi, I'm Quinn" the pink haired girl said, sitting down across from Rachel "You're Rachel right?"

Rachel didn't even flinch she just continued staring down at her food.

"This place sucks, eh? I feel like some sort of caged animal"

"Quinn! You aren't going to get a peep outta Berry so why don't you come sit with us?" Finn called and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You know, Rachel might no talk but I would still get a better conversation over here, knucklehead" Quinn growled and turned back to Rachel who was looking up at her thought her eyelashes but, again, looked away as soon as Quinn looked at her "Ignore him. I've been here not even 24 hours and I know he's a idiot"

Nothing. But then again Quinn wasn't expecting anything this girl had been mute for a while.

"Berry, are we going to hear the voice of yours today or is it another silent day for you?" Quinn turned in the direction of the voice and saw a group of four girls standing there. The leader of the group was obvious considering the girl was standing in front of the other three girls, hands on her hips and a smirk plastered on her face.

"How about you shut the fuck up?"

"Ah, you must be the new girl with anger issues?"

"Spot on. You'd of though you'd would of taken that as a reason to stay away because trust me princess I will not hesitate to knock every one of those fake teeth out of your mouth"

"Why are you backing up Berry anyway? It's not like she can say thank you"

That would normally of been something Quinn would have reacted to but it was the giggles after that made her blood boil.

Quinn jumped out of her seat and turned towards the group, fist already in the air when Santana appeared "Not the best idea. Sit down and ignore theses bitches"

Quinn turned, frowning when she noticed Rachel was gone "Which room is Rachel in, I wanna make sure she's alright"

"She rooms with Britt, It's the room next to ours"

Quinn nodded and headed out towards the room, knocking lightly before shoving the door open noticing Rachel was sat on the bed knees pulled up to her chest and her head rested on her knees.

"Are you ok?" Quinn knelt down next to the bed "I'm sorry. I know you have that social anxiety thing so I shouldn't of kicked off but it's over now. Nothing to worry about"

Rachel didn't say or do anything but her breathing was a little more normal.

"Take it those are the resident bitches then?" Quinn leant head back against the bed with her legs out in front of her "I had chicks like that at my school. Hated every single one of'em. Most of all it was that giggle you know? The really high pitches one that makes dogs run for the hills" Quinn was sure her heard Rachel breath out a puff of air as if she was laughing, "If you ever don't wanna be alone I'm next door. You don't have to talk we can just sit and I can talk or won't, whatever"

After a few minutes of silence Quinn got to her feet "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll bring you something in since you didn't get to eat"

Quinn left Rachel's room and walked into the canteen "Is she ok?" Brittany asked as Quinn walked past their table.

"I guess" Quinn shrugged.

"This is Sugar" Santana nodded towards the girl who was curled sleepily against Brittany's side.

"Quinn"

"Hi" the girl yawned, pressing her head farther into Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm just going to get something to eat and take some into Rachel"

"You can't take food outta here"

"Yea, watch me" Quinn mumbled walking up to the food bar and grabbing two sandwiches, shoving one in her pocket and opening the other one to eat.

"Why are you sticking up for Berry? And sneaking food out for her?" Santana asked when Quinn walked back over to the table.

Quinn shrugged "Just want to"

"Its good" Sugar mumbled taking a piece of Brittany's toast "It's about time someone looked after her"

Quinn just nodded, shoving the last piece of her sandwich into her mouth "I'll see you guys later"

"Movie in the move room at ten! It's a shit movie but better than doing nothing"

"Sure, whatever" Quinn mumbled, walking out of the canteen before the group could say anything else "Here, it's cheese" Quinn put the food down on the bed next to Rachel and sitting down on the floor with her back against the bed.

"There's a movie in the cinema room at ten but you probably already know that. Anyway we should go" Quinn said, smiling when she heard the rustle of bag that at sandwiches were in "I'll leave you a seat if you wanna come and if you don't that's cool to"

"I bet that's all you guys do here for fun. Movies and eat, eating is always good though" Quinn mumbled making sure to avoid asked questions "I'm going to go shower an get ready I guess I'll maybe see you in the movie room" Quinn got to her feet and looked at Rachel

The girl was staring down at her lap, hair covering her face.

Quinn just smiled a little before turning and heading out of the room, there was something about this girl that intrigued her, made her _want _to help her but first she needed a little bit more information on social anxiety

"I need you to tell me anything you know about Rachel's condition" Quinn took a seat next to Santana who frowned over at her.

"Why?"

"I want to try and help her"

"Quinn, she's been here for half a year and not uttered a word what makes you think you can help?"

"Just tell me"

"Ok, fine. Basically she just doesn't like being in crowded places or in a situation where she feels like she has to talk to someone. She panics. You saw her this morning right? When you almost knocked the lights out of Demi, that was to much pressure on her, there was to much going on so she booked it right out of here"

Quinn nodded "Yea she was hyperventilating a little when I walked into the room. What about people touching her?"

Santana shrugged "No one has ever tried to touch her so I'm not sure how she'd react" Santana said and turned to the girl "Why are you trying so hard? Apparently she hasn't spoken to anyone, not even her parents in like a year and a half. What makes you think you can just show up and she'll talk?"

"I don't think that. I don't know there's just something about her that makes me want to help, is that so bad?"

"You have a crush on her." Sugar said and Brittany nodded.

"Exactly what I was about to say"

"I don't have a crush on Rachel. I don't even know her"

"There's no other reason for you to try so hard"

"Maybe I know what it feels like for people to count you out. I mean has anyone ever tried to talk to her"

"Brittany did for a few days but she wouldn't even look at her"

Quinn just nodded "I'm going to shower. See you guys at ten"

"Just remember, Quinn. A year and a half so don't get your hopes up on her talking"

Quinn just nodded heading off towards her room.

* * *

"She's not coming, Q" Santana mumbled into the girls ear not taking her eyes away from the screen.

Quinn had spent the first half off the movie with her feet up on the chair next to her, glaring at anyone who came near it. A few girls even had to sit on the floor "You don't know that"

Santana held her hand that wasn't tangled in Brittany's up in defense "I'm just sayin'"

"Well don't_ just say_!"

"Hey, blondie, I'm not the one you wanna be fighting with here" the Latina nodded her head towards the door where Demi and her 'friends' had just walked in.

"Seat" Demi growled, nodded down towards the chair Quinn's feet was up on.

"Well done! And who said monkeys couldn't be taught things" Quinn smirked and Santana, Brittany and Sugar sniggered next to her.

"You really need to be taught who runs this place don't you, new girl?"

Quinn howled out a laugh and threw her head back "And who would that be? You? I could snap your size zero ass in no time, Barbie"

"You're just some attention seeking teen with anger issues. Was it mommy or daddy that sent you here?"

"Back off!" Quinn growled getting to her feet.

"Thanks" Demi smiled and went to grab the seat but Quinn yanked it out of her hands before grabbing onto her collar and pushing her back.

"I said _no_" Quinn growled out, her voice so much huskier than usually.

"Fabray!" a voice yelled but Quinn wasn't listening she was to focused on the stare down she was currently having with Demi.

"Quinn Fabray!" when Quinn didn't answer again one of the people who worked there grabbed onto her arms and began pulling her out the room.

"You're fucking with the wrong girl" Quinn called back to Demi before her was dragged fully out of the room

"We do not tolerate violence here miss Fabray"

"No but it's ok for her to treat Rachel like shit! Just because Rachel can't stick up for herself!" Quinn snapped just as the workers closed her room door over "Urgh" the girl groaned sending a kick into her wooden cupboard effectively breaking the bottom of it.

"You gotta try and control yourself" Santana said walking in to the room.

"Don't tell me what to do"

"I'm being a friend here, _Bruce Banner_! You don't calm down, you do something out of line you get a tranquilizer to the neck"

"They don't really do that do they?"

"Don't think twice about it and trust me it's not nearly as fun as you'd think"

"Who would think it was fun to get tranquilized?"

"At first, me but now after _seven_ first hand experiences its about as fun as a punch in the face"

"And that's never fun" Quinn mumbled, sitting down on her bed.

"No shit" Santana sat down on her bed "Look, you're alright and I don't know what your deal is. Why you're so angry and I get that Demi said something about your parents but she's wants a reaction out of you, just to see you tranqed. She did the exact same thing to me for the first few months I was here, she picked on Sugar knowing that it got to me"

"What's her deal? Why is she here"

Santana shrugged "I have my money on psychopathic but we've never really found out for sure"

"I was so close to ripping her head off"

"Trust me, we all have been but that's what she wants"

"Should I go in and see if Rachel's ok?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"It's just she didn't show to watch the movie"

"She never leaves her room, Quinn. But if it would make you feel better go check"

"I'll wait to see if I see her at dinner"

Santana nodded "So now that it's just me and you, you gonna tell me the big deal about Berry?"

"I've already told you"

"I don't care what you say, you're crushing on Rachel"

"I don't even know her. She hasn't even looked me in the eyes"

"Doesn't matter. I had a crush on Brittany the minute I set eyes on her and it took her a few days to get used to this place"

"Understandable, this place is horrible"

"It's better than most out there. The last one I was in didn't have any way of keeping yourself amused so I ended up fighting constantly so they sent me here"

"How long have you been in places like this?"

"Three years. Five different loony bins"

"Must be rough"

"I've gotten used to it. Look, Banner, I've got your back against Demi and her munchkins but just at least _try_ to stay out of trouble"

"I'll try but that doesn't mean I'll be able to"

Santana nodded "I get it, Demi is infuriating. I'm going to go play pool with B and Sweet if you wanna come along later you're welcome to"

"Sweet?"

"Sugar, I forgot you don't know the nicknames, you'll get used to it" Santana said before turning and leaving.

Quinn sighed, falling back onto her bed. This wasn't something she wanted to get used to, she was hopping to be out of here in a month.

Quinn's mind switched from that to Rachel, did she really have a crush on the girl? She didn't even know. But what she did know is that, from what she saw those split seconds Rachel's hair wasn't covering her face, the girl was beyond beautiful. That wasn't a solo reason to have a crush on someone though, was it?

"Have you calmed down any yet, Quinn?" the oldest out of the three works here asked, peeking her was into the room and shook her head disappointed at the broken closet.

"Fuck off" Quinn mumbled, sounding board

"Now, Quinn..."

"Didn't you hear me? _Fuck off_!"

"I will come back in an hour"

"Don't bother" Quinn yelled as her door clicked shut.

God, this place sucks.

* * *

Quinn dragged her feet out of her room at five, heading towards the canteen for dinner.

The girl smiled when she saw Rachel sitting off in the corner of the canteen alone. Quinn quickly grabbed something to eat before taking a seat across from Rachel "Hey"

Rachel didn't look up or even flinch but Quinn knew she heard her "You missed a pretty good movie" Quinn mumbled taking a bite of her food "I mean it was only the lion king but gotta love Disney movies, huh?"

"That's not very badass is it? Liking Disney movies" a voice said making Quinn roll her eyes.

"Fuck off, Demi"

"Why are you ever trying to talk to her, surely you'd get a better conversation from Lezpez and her little group"

"What is your problem!"

Demi just shrugged, turning her attention to Rachel "Still no words huh? You know it's rude to ignore people right"

Those giggles again. They just sent shivers down Quinn's spine and she lost it "Fuck this" the girl mumbled before turning and sending her right hand to Demi's cheek and then her left into the girls stomach but that was all she managed to do before someone grabbed her arms an pulled them behind her back "No, let me go! She deserves this" jabbing her elbow into the persons stomach before there as a sharp pain in her neck and then everything just went black.

When Quinn woke everything was blurry but she knew she was in her room judging by the white walls. Quinn groaned and turned on her side, frowning when she saw someone at the bottom of her bed.

At first she figured it would be Santana but after blinking a few times she realizing it was Rachel "Rachel?" Quinn mumbled, her voice husk like she'd just woken up from sleep "Are you ok? I didn't mean to freak like that"

Rachel didn't do anything but even in her still groggy state Quinn could tell the girls breathing was normal "God, Santana was right, that does suck" Quinn whispered, groaning as her dragged herself up to sitting position an rubbing her neck were they had stuck the needle into.

"Again, sorry if that out there scared you I just... I didn't like the way she was speaking to you"

Rachel's head flinched to the side like she was about to look over but stopped herself "You can look at me you know? Im not going to hurt you "

Rachel didn't move and Quinn had to wonder if it was on her own accord that she wasn't looking at her or if there was something in her head that was telling her that it was dangerous and not to look up. Quinn didn't know how it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will probably be a short Fic, maybe five chapters long.**

**I'm uploading the first chapter of my new Fic soon, so look out for that if you like my writing and if not, thats totally cool to : )**

* * *

It pretty much went on like that for the next week. Quinn seeking Rachel out and just sitting talking, trying to avoid anything the seemed like a question, or in complete silence. Everyone was surprised, no one had ever tried so hard with Rachel most had lasted a few days and just got pissed with her not talking and gave up.

Demi was relentless though, it was like she was willing to risk a broken nose just to see Quinn and Santana drugged.

"I mean what right does she have to say that! Who even is RuPaul?"

"A transvestite I think"

"What even! She doesn't look like a transvestite! Where even is she? Where did they take her?"

"To see the councilor" Santana said before getting off the bed and putting her hands on Quinn's shoulders to stop her from pacing "Quinn, she's fine. Stop fucking worrying"

Quinn scratched the back of her neck before turning "It's been two hours, I'm going to see if she's back yet"

"Seriously, Banner, you have to chill out" Santana called as Quinn left her room and knocked lightly on the room next to hers.

"Come in"

"Hey, Britt is she still not back?"

"Nah, but you can hang out here until she's back if you want, I'm just going to hang out with Santana for a while"

Quinn nodded "Thanks"

"No worries just make sure she's alright"

"Always"

Brittany smiled before turning and leaving.

Quinn took up her usual seat on the floor, she back pressed against the bed. She was waiting for about a half hour before Rachel came in, she head turned to face the ground as always.

"Rachel, hey, are you alright?" Quinn asked, jumping to her feet and walking over to Rachel "Don't listen to what she says, alright? You're beautiful"

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together and she glanced up at Quinn before fully looking up at the girl, her hair still shielding most of her face.

"Beautiful" Quinn repeated with a smile "And don't you listen to Demi. She's, well I'm not sure what she is but it's not totally sane anyway"

Rachel didn't say anything, she just avoided eye contact with Quinn before looking down at her feet again but that didn't bother Quinn in the slightest. The girl had looked up at her, even of she didn't make eye contact that was good enough for Quinn.

"There's a movie on tonight at five, I think it's monsters inc or something but again, I'll leave you a seat but you don't have to show up"

Quinn smiled, thinking about taking a hold of the smaller girls hand purely for comfort but decided against it. One step at a time.

"I'll see you later" the pink haired girl mumbled before walking past Rachel and out the room.

"Hey, Banner is she alright" Santana called from her seat in the canteen.

"Uh, yea she's ok. I'll see you guys at five" Quinn replied before walking down the hall way again, towards where the youngest of the workers was.

She was about twenty-five and she was a lot less ruthless then the rest of the workers but still got her job done.

"Rebecca?"

The young woman looked up and smiled slightly "Fabray, what's up?"

"You know Rachel?"

"Of course I know Rachel, I work here"

"Right, of course. I was wondering if I could talk to you about her"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Why is she like that?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Quinn. It's confidential"

"Right. Well what goes on in her head? You know, when someone talks to her? Why can't she talk?"

"She can talk. She's able to communicate just like us. And as for what goes on inside her head, we're not exactly sure but what we do know is that she isn't choosing not to speak, she wants to but she just can't"

"You said she could speak"

"It's kind of hard to explain without telling you her back story, Quinn and as much as I feel like you really care about Rachel, I can't tell you that"

"I understand. It just Santana said that she hasn't even looked at anyone since she got here"

Rebecca nodded "That's true, yes"

"She looked at me today. Not in the eyes but she looked at me"

"Really?" Rebecca frowned "What did you do or say for her to look at you?"

"Uh..."

"Look you can trust me ok? I won't say a thing to anyone"

"Well you know that Demi called her RuPaul today?" Quinn waited from Rebecca to nod before continuing "Well I was waiting for her to get back to her room and told her not to listen to what Demi said and that she was beautiful and she looked at me"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes "How much time have you spent with Rachel since you got here?"

"Most of my time, why?"

"She's been out of her room more but only when you're there with her"

"So?"

"Before you got here Rachel left her room once a day for dinner and even then it was when most people had left the canteen but now she goes for dinner and lunch"

"And that's a big deal?"

"We've been trying to get her out of her room for half a year and you show up and get her out in under a week. That's a big deal"

"But I haven't done anything"

"You might think that but you've been there to protect her against Demi and anyone else who tries to talk to her"

"So you guys do know about Demi picking on her?"

"Santana and Brittany have told us a few times but there's nothing we can do until we see it. I've spoke to Demi but because I haven't seen it myself there wasn't much I could say"

Quinn nodded, she kind of understood that "What can I do to help Rachel?"

"What you're doing now seems to be working pretty well" Rebecca said, leaning back against the wall "Why are you trying to hard"

Quinn shrugged "I don't know"

The older woman nodded "Well you're doing well Fabray, all you have to do now is stop fighting"

Quinn chuckled "I'll see you around"

"Keep out of trouble!" Rebecca called as Quinn began walking back to her room.

* * *

"Why do you do this to yourself? You've asked her to come to every move for a week and she hasn't showed"

Quinn shrugged "Maybe she'll show today"

"Fine, whatever you say but the movie started ten minutes ago"

Quinn just sat back in her chair. Santana was right she had asked Rachel to go to every movie for the past week and Rachel hadn't showed but that didn't mean Quinn was going to stop trying.

Quinn frowned when she felt someone side down next to her and was about to tell then to get off the seat but stopped when she saw Rachel sitting there, eyes glued to her lap.

Quinn smiled and turned her eyes back to the screen. She could hear people whispering.

_'Is that Rachel'_

_'Berry left her room'_

_'What is going on with her and that Fabray girl'_

To Rachel's credit she ignored everyone and watched the movie through her eyelashes with her head still tilted towards her lap.

"How did you do that?" Santana mumbled into Quinn's ear.

Quinn glared at a girl a few rows in front of them that was staring at Rachel before turning to Santana "I didn't do anything she decided to come" Quinn mumbled with a shrugged.

About five minute before the movie ended Quinn figured Rachel would probably want to leave before everyone didn't have something to considerate on so she leant over the arm over her chair "You want to leave now? Before it actually ends?"

Rachel just climbed to her feet and headed towards her room, Quinn trailing behind her.

"I'm glad you decided to come" Quinn mumbled, watching Rachel sit on her bed and draw her knees up but it wasn't like she normally did. She was giving Quinn space to sit on the bed. "I don't think it would be all the bad to have monsters in your closet. I mean Mike was a little freaky but Sully was kind of adorable" Quinn sat down on the bed, back pressed against the wall.

Rachel didn't say anything but Quinn could see a bit of a difference in the girls demeanor. She wasn't staring down at her lap, granted she was looking at Quinn either, she was staring at the sheets on the bed but that had to mean something right? That she didn't seem to closed off. "You looked at me today" Quinn whispered looking over at Rachel "Can you do that again?"

Rachel's eyelashes flickered but other than that nothing.

"It's ok, I'm not one you those loser therapists. I'm not here to psychoanalyze you but I want you to know that I'm not going to ignore you and stop talking to you like everyone else"

"Quinn" Brittany called bursting into the room making Rachel almost jump off the bed.

"Yea, Brittany?"

"The dragon is looking for you" the dragon was the oldest and worst worker, she was pretty ruthless.

"What for?"

"Didn't say" Brittany shrugged "She just said go find Fabray and get her to my office"

"Uh, ok" Quinn got off the bed and turned to Rachel "I'll be back in a bit"

Quinn walked out of the room and began walking towards the office. Had she done anything wrong? Not that she could remember but, then again, she did most things without realizing it. Maybe Rebecca had said something about her crush in Rachel.

Quinn almost skidded to a stop. Looks like she'd settled that internal argument without even really thinking about it. She had a crush on Rachel she couldn't deny that anymore but if the old dragon really did know about it what would she do? Move her to a different loony bin? Keep her away from Rachel?

Quinn took a breath before walking into the office and this time she really did skid to a stop when her mom was sat there "Mom, what do you want?"

"To see how you were doing Quinnie?"

"Like you give a shit. Look, I was busy so will this take long?"

"Well we thought that maybe you seeing your mother would help you out"

"Well no offense, _Sarah_ but you're wrong! Seeing my mother is just making it worse"

"Quinnie please.."

Quinn put her hand up before running it through her hair "No" she mumbled, as she backed out of the room "No You sent me to this shit hole! You can't just come but to 'see how I'm doing' ok? Just, don't come back and when I do get out of here, I'm leaving Ohio"

"How can you leave? You have no money"

"Does it really matter? I'll get a job, live on the streets until I can afford to rent a place all I know is I'm not coming back to live with you"

"Why do you feel that way, Quinn?"

"Because she's a fucking selfish drunk!" Quinn snapped, pointing towards her mom "I'm out of here" the blonde turned and thundered back down the hallway, walking past Rachel's room and into her room, slamming the door open and then closed again.

"Wow, angry much Fabray?" Santana said from her position on the bed where she was laying with Brittany curled up behind her. Sugar was sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"Don't you fucking start either!"

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Sugar asked and the innocence in her voice seemed a lot more calming than Santana's

"Fine"

"Clearly a lie" Santana mumbled, turning in Brittany's arms until her was in her back looking up at her "What do you think, B?"

"I think it's none of our business" Brittany smiled, pressing her nose to Santana's cheek "So stop pushing"

Quinn didn't say anything else she just turned and left the room. It wasn't that she was mad at them it was just then they reminded her of a little, if slightly dysfunctional, family. A family she never had with her parents. With Beth.

Quinn walked into the empty movie room, there wasn't a movie playing so no one was in there. Quinn fall back into the seat in the far corner and buried her head into her hands. Why the held did her mom have to show up. She was doing fine...ish. Sure she'd been fighting and getting angry a lot but her mom sure as hell didn't help that.

Quinn sighed when she felt the sofa dip next to her "Santana I said..." Quinn whipped her head around and stopped talking when she saw Rachel sitting there.

"Hi" Quinn breathed and Rachel's eyes flickered up to look at Quinn's cheek before looking back down at the floor "Sorry, I know I said I would come back I was just angry and didn't want to end up taking it out on you. But I would of came by la..." Quinn lost track of what she was saying when she noticed Rachel. The girl was shaking her head, it was the tiniest little bit, barely even noticeable but it was happening.

"You want to put a movie on? Preferable one that doesn't have animated characters?" Quinn girls before hopping off the sofa and over to the projector at the back of the room and scanned through the DVDs "Spiderman" she mumbled to herself before shoving the DVD into the DVD player and jumping back down next to Rachel "Spiderman, one of my favorite movies"

It was about half way through the movie when the lightly snapped on "Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn saw Rachel tense next to her and her eyes shot from the screen to her lap

"What do you both think you're doing in here!"

"Uh, Sarah, why don't you let me take care of this? I heard that Noah and Finn were almost fighting over the Xbox"

The older woman nodded sending a glare over to Quinn before leaving.

Quinn got to her feet and walking over to where Rebecca was closely follow by Rachel "Rachel, sweetie, why don't you go back to your room? Quinn will be there in no time"

Quinn could clearly see that Rachel didn't want to leave but she also didn't want to fight so she left the room quietly "Fabray. How did I know that you'd have been behind this?"

"Good judge of character?"

"I get it ok? You're trying to win Rachel over but Sarah isn't as understanding us I am! I'm not going to be here to back you up all the time"

"I'm sorry ok? I just really want Rachel to trust me"

"And getting her into trouble was the way to do that?"

"I... No, I just didn't know what else to do" Quinn mumbled, looking up at Rebecca "Just don't give Rachel into trouble, I put the movie on, punish me"

"I'm not going to punish either of you" Rebecca said smiling when Quinn's eyes widened slightly "_This time_! If it happens again I won't have any choice"

"Course, yea"

"Now get outta her, Fabray"

Quinn nodded "Thanks" she mumbled before quickly leaving to room and heading to Rachel's "Don't worry, we aren't on trouble" Quinn said, walking into Rachel's room and looking at the girl who was perched on the bed "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I knew I couldn't of ended well" Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Rachel "It's just habit, you know? I don't really think of consequences"

Quinn expected Rachel to al least nod or something considering what happened today but the brunette just stared down at the floor.

"You look exhausted, you should sleep" Quinn slid off the bed and sat on the floor "I'll just sit here until Brittany and Sugar leave my room"

It was about half a minute before Quinn heard Rachel move around on the bed behind her "Night Rachel"


	3. Chapter 3

"Fabray, wake up" a voice snapped before there was two loud knocks on her door "Now!"

"God, screw off, Rebecca!"

"Get up, you're moving!"

"Moving?" Quinn all but squeaked and she sat up in her bed "To where?!"

"Next door"

Quinn frowned sleepily, still confused "Huh?"

"You're moving into Rachel's room and Brittany is moving into here"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well for one Brittany seems to be the only one who can calm Santana down and you seem to be a good wall for Rachel to lean on"

"Brittany and Santana probably aren't a good idea to have together"

"Ooh I know. But putting them together was Sarah's idea, it was my idea to move you and it has to be you that moves because Sarah feels like moving Rachel will just increase he anxiety"

"Right so, what? I'm moving?"

Rebecca opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head "Wow, you're lucky you have a pretty face Fabray"

"Trying to sweet talk me?"

"You wish. Your things, pack them and be ready to move in ten minutes"

"Ok, keep your hair on" Quinn mumbled, stumbling out of bed and grabbing her suit case.

"Just head on into Rachel's room when you're done"

Quinn nodded, yawning as she threw the few things she'd taken out of her case back in.

"It was nice having you as a roomie for what? A week?"

Quinn chuckled, looking up at Santana who was stood in the doorway "Like you ever spent the night in here anyway"

"What can I say, I like to get my cuddle on"

"Where do they actually stand on relationships in this place?"

"Ok, for a start Britts and I aren't in a relationship and it's a resounding nono"

"Rebecca seems to think you guys are"

"She walked in on use once"

"Ew"

"_Kissing_, Fabray. Get your mind out the gutter"

"And what did she do about it?"

"Nothing. She wasn't entirely thrilled but she didn't tell Sarah about us or keep us away from each other. It's kind of like a don't ask don't tell situation. As long as we aren't causing any kind of trouble she leaves us alone"

"And that's why you haven't had any tranqus to the neck recently?"

"I guess"

Quinn nodded, zipping up her case "Just keep it down at night, alright?"

"Wow, that's funny, Q. Really"Santana mumbled sarcastically.

"What can I say" Quinn mumbled picking up her bag and yawned "I am so getting more sleep when I get in there"

"It's 7am"

"I don't care what 'am' it is, I'm exhausted so I will sleep some more"

"Fair enough, Rachel at the concealer so you won't have to worry about her"

Quinn nodded, throwing her case down by her bed "Does she know about the move?"

"No sure, guess well see soon. I'm going to get food, see you later"

"Hmm, bye" Quinn mumbled, sighed as she settled into her new bed and fell back asleep.

Quinn woke up about three hours later but she wasn't alone Rachel was sitting on the bed across from her.

At first Quinn was confused "What are you... Oh no wait, it's fine I remember"

Quinn yawned, sitting on the edge of the bed and ran her hands over her face.

"Uh, I'm going to shower but I'll meet you in the canteen, yea?" Quinn looked at Rachel and nodded to herself before heading into the bathroom

Once she was shower and ready Quinn headed into the canteen and the first thing she noticed was Rachel wasn't alone this time. Finn was there towering over the girl with a goofy grin on his face.

Quinn made it over to them on time to catch Finns hand, that was about to touch Rachel's cheek, and yank the boy backwards until he fell off the bench and put the sole of her feet against the boys neck "_Never _try and do that again, understand?"

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Finn snapped and tried to get away from Quinn but only ended up yelping in pain when Quinn twisted his arm more "What's up, Fabray? You jealous that Rachel would rather fuck anyone but yo- Ow!"

"Go on, finish that" Quinn snarled, sending another kick into Finns side "I fucking dare you!"

"Fabray!" Sarah snapped marching over with Derek.

"Go on, douche bag" Quinn kicked Finn again, harder this time making Derek grab her arms and pinned them behind her but this kid was new so Quinn easily got away and threw her fist against Finns face as the boy tried to stumble to his feet and within a few seconds there was that far to familiar blackness

When Quinn woke up it was dark out so she must have been out for a good four hours. Quinn shoved her fists into her eyes but stilled when she realized someone was running their hands through her hair until she desided to move.

Quinn took her hands away and looked up at Rachel who's hand was still half way through Quinn's hair but he still wasn't looking at her "Hey" Quinn crocked trying to coax the girl into looking at her but she didn't move "Sweetie, whatever he was saying, don't listen to him, ok? He's an idiot" Rachel didn't do anything so Quinn slowly reached up and used one finger to gently guide Rachel's face to look at her, granted there was still no eye contanct but it was good enough "A really big idiot"

Rachel bit down on her lip and nodded lightly.

Quinn smiled and huffed, running hands over her face as she sat up "God, that will never get any better. We should go catch the end of the movie" Quinn stood, but dizziness took over her and she knew she was probably going to fall but she didn't.

Frowning, she opened her eyes to see Rachel had a grip on her arms and her mouth open like she was going to say something. Or maybe she had said something and Quinn was just so dizzy she'd missed it.

The thing that made Quinn smile though was the fact Rachel was looking her in the eyes and maintain eye contact.

"I, uh, I'm ok. Just a dizzy spell" Quinn said when she noticed the worry in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel downcast her eyes and stepped back to grab her hoodie before heading out the room

Quinn grinned to herself, grabbing her own hoodie and following after her.

* * *

When Quinn woke up the next morning there was something pressed against her back at first Quinn thought it was the wall but the thing pressed against her back was warm and when Quinn opened her eyes she was facing the wall.

Frowning, Quinn turned over to see a mess of brown hair and an empty bed on the other side of the room.

Why was Rachel in her bed? Did she have a nightmare?

Quinn didn't have time to contemplate it because she had to be at the councilor in five minutes.

Groaning, Quinn tentivly pulled away from Rachel and pulled on her sweats and sweatshirt before heading out the room

"Ah, Miss Fabray. Come on in"

Quinn rolled her eyes, the last thing she wanted this early in the morning was an over zealous counselor.

"So, can you tell me why you're here?"

"Because it's mandatory"

"I mean why you are here, in the correctional facility?"

"Because even though I'd hurt and trashed a lot of things before I got sent here for punching and trashing a cop and his car. You know, because the police get special treatment"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well all the other times I'd hurt someone I was 'misunderstood' but as soon as I hurt a police man I'm a criminal"

"And that's why you hurt the police man"

"No, because he called me trash but, again, that doesn't matter because I'm just some trashy teen but of I was the one calling him it I would have been in a cell for the weekend"

"Him calling you that wasn't an excuse to hit him and smash his car"

"In my books it was"

The woman nodded, jotting some things down on her book "And how are you finding your stay here"

"Excruciation"

The woman gave another nod "I hear you're friends with Rachel Berry?" the corner of Quinn's mouth twitched upwards slightly "I see you're smiling" the woman said, sitting forward in her seat "How did you become friends with Rachel?"

"The second day I was here I woke up real early so I went into the canteen and she was there. Santana had told me she was completely mute the day before"

"So why did you go up to talk to her? Did you think she would speak to you"

"Not at all. I just know what it's like for no one to give you the time of day so I figured, even if she wasn't going to talk, I would just be there with her"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because she looked lonely"

"And would you normally be the one to keep lonely people company"

"No, I normally hate people"

"Lonely people?"

"People in general"

The woman nodded. That was getting really annoying.

"So you don't like to socialize but you still try with Rachel"

"I guess"

"Why do you think that is"

"Aren't you the one who is supposed to be telling me that"

"Yea but I want to know why you think it is?"

Quinn shrugged "Because Rachel's like me?"

"How so?"

"Well she's alone. Damaged"

"Damaged?"

"Well, yea. No one goes completely mute for no reason unless they have a mental health issue"

"And has Rachel told you what happened"

"Are you kidding? Rachel has barely looked me in the eye"

"And does that frustrate you"

"Of course not. I don't just hang around Rachel to get her to talk. Sure that would be awesome but I can't force her"

"But surely you must get angry when Rachel just ignores you"

"She doesn't ignore me, I know she hears me when I talk to her but I don't need her to answer, I don't want her to until she's ready"

"Ready?"

"Well you're a councilor surely you know that if mute people talk without being completely ready they can relapse again and end up worse than before because they're kicking themselves for being able to talk one minute and not being able to the next"

"Of course I know that but how do you"

Quinn sighed "My baby sister was mute from the age of five until she was about nine. I know a little about this"

"So that's why you're drawn to rachel? She reminds you of your sister?"

"No, that's not it at all"

"Does your sister talk now?"

"Yea, not as much as she did before but in bits"

"Why did she stop talking?"

Quinn tightened her jaw, what did this have to do with anything? "My dad"

"What did he do?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"It will help me understand"

"He hit her, anytime she said something a little bad he'd smack her and it just got to the point where she was terrified to say anything at all. I tried to help her, I did, but he would just hit me every time I tried and then lock me in my room"

"What happened wasn't your fault"

"I should have told someone but I was scared"

"That's understandable"

"But thats not why I want to help Rachel"

"Do you think Rachel is attractive?"

Quinn frowned, this is like some sort of emotional roller coaster "Well yea, because she is"

"Do you think _that_ is why you want to help here? Because you're attracted to her"

"No"

"You don't seem sure"

"I am sure. Yes, Rachel is attractive but that's not why I like her"

"So you just talk to Rachel because she's there?"

Quinn sighed, running her hands over her face "I don't know how to explain it. I don't just talk to Rachel because she's there. I'm drawn to Rachel, there's no denying that, but I don't know why"

Nodded, the woman got to her feet "I think thats all for today Miss Fabray. Thank you"

Quinn sighed, leaving the room. That was weirdly draining and she needed some chips.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Brittany" Quinn said, sitting down across from Brittany. This was one of the rare occasions Brittany was alone.

"Hey, pinky"

Quinn frowned at the nickname but decided to ignore it "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, 'bout what?"

"Rachel"

"of course. What's up?"

"How long did you room with her?"

"About two months, why?"

"Did she ever end up in your bed? Maybe because she had nightmares or something?"

"She had nightmare, yea. She woke up screaming, a lot actually, but she never ended up in my bed. Why, did she end up in yours?"

"Well kind of. Do you think it's because she had a nightmare?"

"Probably. The nightmares seemed horrible. She would cry and everything but when I asked if everything was alright she just turned her back to me"

"So you don't know what the nightmares were about?"

"Nah, but they were bad"

"Hey BrittBritt. Fabray"

"Lopez" Quinn mumbled getting to her feet.

"What, do I smell _that_ bad?"

"You smell awful, Lopez" Quinn called over her shoulder as she walked out of the canteen and into her room where Rachel was sat on her own bed "Hi"

Quinn sat down on the floor across from Rachel "You had a nightmare last night, didn't you?"

Rachel nodded, resting her forehead against her knees.

"Hey, it's alright" Quinn scooted across the floor, kneeling in front of Rachel. The pink haired girl lightly ran her hands through Rachel's hair "You know you're welcome to come into my bed whenever you have a nightmare or whenever anything happens, alright?"

Rachel nodded again, not lifting her head from her knees "Thank you" it was so low Quinn was almost sure she'd imagined it but she hadn't Rachel had actually spoken for what could be the first time in years.

"Uh, n-no problem, sweetie"

Quinn smiled just as there was a knock on the door "The councilor is ready for you, Rachel"

Quinn moved back and stood giving Rachel enough room to stand which the girl did before doing something Quinn didn't expect. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

Quinn stood shocked for a second before wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist "You don't have to worry anymore, alright? Whatever it is that happened I won't let it happen to you again" Quinn whispered against Rachel's hair before pulling back and allowing Rachel to leave the room.

"Q, the movie starts in ten lets get going" Santana said, poking her head into the room.

"Sure" Quinn mumbled but made no attempted to move

"Come on, Q-ball, let's go" Santana frowned when Quinn didn't move "What's going on with you?"

"What?" Quinn asked, blinking twice to focus on Santana.

"What's your deal, you were in a completely different world just then"

"Um, nothing. It's nothing, you go watch the movie, I'm not really in the mood" Quinn walked past a confused Santana and down the hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Just, nowhere. I'll see you later" Quinn walked the rest of the way to Rebecca's office.

"Oh, come on in, Miss Fabray" the woman mumbled sarcastically when Quinn just walked into her office.

"Do you think if I told Rachel about my sister it would help her?"

Rebecca frowned "Not sure why Rachel would care about your sister but if you think it will help go for it"

"My sister was mute for four years. She didn't utter a single word in that time and I feel like if Rachel knows I've been though this before it will help"

"And you're willing to just lay yourself out like that? There's a difference between talking to your shrink and talking to Rachel. Your shrinks job is to listen without judging but Rachel might judge you"

"She has nothing to judge me on besides Rachel isn't like that. She wouldn't judge me"

"I just want to make sure you know that yea, you can tell Rachel as much as you like about your life but that doesn't mean she will talk to you"

"I know that but what do _you_ think. Might it help?"

"Yes, it might"

"So it's worth a try?"

"Yes but like I said she probably won't say anything"

"That's fine, I don't care. Thanks, Rebecca" Quinn smiled before heading back to her room to wait for Rachel.

She had been sat on her bed for about an hour and a half before Rachel appeared "Hey"

Rachel just shuffled across to her bed and sat down. Quinn could tell she felt a little weird about talking this morning, like Quinn would some how judge her "Can I talk to you, it's about my sister I guess"

Quinn saw Rachel's brows cress slightly, clearly not expecting that _that_ was what Quinn wanted to talk about.

"Ok" Quinn mumbled, taking her normal seat on the floor in front of Rachel "I have a baby sister, well she's ten now but when she was five she stopped talking completely" Quinn waited for a reaction from Rachel but all she got was a small frown "It was my dads fault, he, uh, he hit her. When ever she said something wrong, which, according to him, was all the time and it just got to the point were my sister never said anything at all, not to anyone. She saw shrink after shrink but it didn't help, not while my dad was still in the house and I was to scared to say anything. It took my mom two years to get ride of my dad and another two for my sister to talk again. She only talks to me. Not my mom or her shrink, just me. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to make her feel like she could talk to me"

Rachel looked up at Quinn through her eyelashes waiting for the older girl to continue.

"That's not why I like you though, because of my sister. I just, uh, feel draw to you, I don't know why but I am"

Rachel just stared up at Quinn, maintaining eye contact "I just felt like you had to know that. I don't know why I just did" Quinn said, about to stand and walk over to her bed when Rachel grabbed on to her hand and leant her cheek against Quinn's palm "You'll get through this, Rachel. I know you will" Quinn lightly ran her thumb across Rachel's cheekbone making Rachel close her eyes and nod "Let's go eat, yea?"

Rachel got to her feet and dropped Quinn's hand from her cheek but didn't let go instead she laced their hands together and held on like her life depended on it.

Quinn headed towards the door, wondering if they should really leave holding hands but decided that Rachel needed the comfort and if she didn't care about what any of the others thought neither did Quinn.

It was only a matter of seconds before the whispered rippled through the hall, Quinn didn't catch much of what people were saying but she caught the odd _'I told you'_ and_ 'they must be fooling around'_

Rachel ducked her head more than usual, if that was even possible, but Quinn held her chin up not willing to give them the satisfaction of making her uncomfortable.

"Yea, Fabray, get some!" Puck cheered and Quinn almost bared her teeth at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Puckerman!" she growled, squeezing Rachel's hand and Rachel's lightly squeezed back "Ignore him, he's an idiot"

The girls got their food and took a seat at the table on the far back of the room. Quinn wasn't about to let go of Rachel's hand, she had expected Rachel to let go though, but her hand gripped onto Quinn's as strongly as before they started eating.

"Fabray, what's going on? You've been AWOL all day?" Santana asked dropping her tray and sitting across from Rachel and Quinn closely followed by Brittany and Sugar.

"Yea, I just wasn't in the mood for the movie is all"

"How about you, Berry? Haven't see you much all day either. You both been together?" Santana popes one of her fries into her mouth and grinned.

"Some of the day. We both had counseling today"

"So Puck was wrong? You weren't _'getting some'_"

"No, Santana of course I wasn't. We aren't all like you and Brittany"

"Thank goodness" Sugar mumbled, looking down at her food with a grin.

Santanas cheeks turned a little red, normally people walking in on her wouldn't bother her but the fact the it was Sugar was some how mortifying.

"Are you blushing, Lopez?"

"Fuck you, Fabray"

Quinn laughed, looking over and noticing Rachel's tray was empty "We're going to get going. See you when I see you"

"Whatever" Santana hissed, clearly still pissed at Quinn laughing at her.

"See you later"

"Bye guys" Quinn smiled, turning to walk to her room but stopped when she noticed Demi stood in front of her. Quinn clenched her just, willing herself not to smack her.

Demi's eyes downcast to their joined hands before looking back up at Quinn with a grin "Cute"

Quinn sucked in a breath, waiting for Demi to move.

Demi turned her eyes from Quinn to Rachel and snapped her fingers in Rachel's face "Hey"

Quinn lurched forward, grabbing Demi by the shoulders and slamming her on to the closest table before circling her fingers around her neck more as a way of keeping her down than to actually hurt her.

"You're like some sort of uncontrollable animal. They should keep you in a cage" Demi growled and Quinn was going to swing her arm back to punch her but stopped when a hand gripped into her bicep.

Quinn growled to herself, grabbing Demi's collar and slammed her down against the table again before turning back to Rachel who looked like she was about to freak.

Quinn drew in another breath before smiled at Rachel and heading towards the exit.

"You're so fucking whipped. Psychopath" Demi called as Rachel and Quinn left the room.

Once in their room, Quinn closed the door and leant her head against it, calming herself a little more before turning and was surprised when Rachel's arms wrapped around her neck.

The remainder of her angry drained and Quinn relaxed against Rachel, circling her arms around her waist.

"Stop fighting" Rachel huffed against her ear and Quinn wondered if her voice was naturally that husky or if it was just because Rachel hadn't spoke for a while.

"I'm try" Quinn mumbled, letting get head rest against Rachel's "I really am but she's just... Ugh!" Rachel nodded, her fingertips playing with the hair on the back of Quinn's neck. Quinn sighed, noticing the book on Rachel's bed "What're you reading?" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's head making the girl lets her go and walk over to the bed. Quinn could tell she was only really talking when she had to.

Rachel picked up the book, looking down at it for a second, contemplating whether or not to show Quinn, but held the book out towards Quinn "Stephen King?" Quinn asked, looking down the the book in her hand. Stephen Kings, IT. Quinn looked up at Rachel with a slanted smile "Not what I expected"

"He's my favorite" Rachel whispered, looking down at her hands as she rung her fingers together.

"Yea, mine to"

"Yea?"

Quinn nodded "But I'm the kind of person you'd expect to like him but you, not so much"

"He might take you away into some horrible world but at least it isn't this horrible one"

Quinn couldn't agree more, his writing had a way of making you feel like you're actually there, especially IT, but, killer clown or not, that was still better than reality "You look exhausted. You should get some sleep"

Rachel nodded, looking at Quinn. Quinn felt like she was almost begging her for something and Quinn knew full well what.

Smiling, Quinn shuffling fully onto the bed and sat with her back pressed against the wall. She looked at Rachel and patted her legs "It's about five o'clock so chances are you won't sleep all night"

Rachel laid down on her side, resting her cheek against the pillow on Quinn's thighs. Quinn lightly ran her right hand through her hair using the only hand to flick through the large book. She'd read this book, twice actually, but it didn't fail to just completely take her out of reality both times.

She was intending on reading some of it again but she found watching the slumbering girl in front of her and much better use of her time. Rachel had fallen asleep almost instantly, her left hand sandwiched between her cheek and the pillow while her right hand rested just above Quinn's knee.

Quinn's mind wandered to the fact she was seeing her sister tomorrow, another girl who refused to talk to anyone other than her. What was so special about her? What was it about her that made them feel like she was the one worth talking to? Quinn figured she'd have been the last person either would have wanted to talk to. Cassie because Quinn sat by and allowed their dad to hit her and Rachel because everyone seemed to find Quinn terrifying. But not Rachel and Rachel never seemed to, not even when she first saw her pown Demi Or attacked Finn.

Quinn leant her head back against the wall an closed her eyes.

* * *

She'd only really intended on getting a few hours sleep and when she saw the clock flashing nine she thought she had but it was light outside and she could sleep breakfast. She groaned as she pulled her head and back away from the wall, the bones all down her spine aching because of how long they'd been pressed against the wall.

Rachel was still asleep, in the same position actually, Quinn had to put her hand on the brunettes ribs to make sure she was still breathing. Once satisfied that Rachel was alive she softly lifted the girls head from her lap and rested it on the bed. She was seeing her sister in ten minutes and she had to get ready.

A thousand questions rallied through Quinn's mind as she walked along the hallway to where her sister was waiting. What if her mom had took her dad back? What if Cassie forgot who she was? What of she hadn't seen her for so long that she didn't talk?

Quinn took in a breath before walking into the room. Her sisters face instantly lit up when she noticed Quinn "Hey, bear" Quinn smiled. That nickname had actually started off as Quinn teasing Cassie about the teddy she took to bed with her was she was a kid and the name just stuck. Quinn groaned as the preteen run up to her and wrapped her legs around her waist "God, you're heavy"

"That's what happens when you're not six anymore"

"You haven't been six for four years and you were never this heavy"

"Are you ok?" straight to the point, that's one thing Quinn and Cassie had in common.

"Fine, how're you, bear?"

"Fine. I miss you, mom said you weren't coming home" and she had said that, that she wouldn't go back to the house, but at that time she hadn't really taken Cassie into consideration.

"I'll be home, soon"

"Good, because it's not the same without you. Mom won't watch Balto with me and I don't like watching it on my own"

Quinn smiled and nodded "So how's things with you?"

"Good, I got second place in the art fair at school"

"Well that's great"

Cassie shrugged "I would have gotten first if you were there to help"

"I doubt I could have made it any better. You know what I'm like with glue"

Cassie laughed "You glued one of the sticks to your head last time"

"Damn glue gun was useless"

"What's it like in here? Do you have friends?"

"I have a few people that I talk to but there's this one girl, Rachel, she's like you"

"Ten years old?"

"No" Quinn chuckled "She doesn't talk, not to anyone but me"

"And are you trying to help her?"

"I guess so. I like her"

"Like her or _like_ her" Cassie wiggled her eyebrows once as she emphasized the last 'like'

"None of your business, Dweeb"

"Ooh you _like_ her. Is she pretty?"

"Shut up. I'm not talk to _you _about this, you're my baby sister"

"I'm not a baby"

"Aw, my baby sister!" Quinn cooed, wrapping her arms around the child's shoulders and hugging her "Aw, bear"

Cassie tutted, pushing Quinn away "Get off, gumdrop!" that nickname had started when Quinn dyed her hair and Cassie had thought she looked like a gumdrop.

"So what'dya say, bear? You think you can hold on a little while longer?"

"Yes, now tell me more about Rachel?"


	5. Chapter 5

******This is the last chapter of this. I know its the worst ending ever and i might in the future go back and change the ending but right now I want to concentrate on other projects I'm doing and this was giving me so much writers block anyway. Sorry to all you fans out there. please don't hate me**

* * *

She'd woken up beside Rachel for the past five days but she always had some reason to get up and leave. Like right now she had promised Santana she would spend breakfast with her because Brittany had a counseling session and Sugar's parents were visiting. Quinn untangled herself from Rachel, smiling when the brunette frowned in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Quinn's pillow.

"Holla, Q-tip" Santana said as Quinn sat down across from her "Where's your shadow?"

"Asleep" Quinn yawned, ignoring Santana's dig.

"You need to be a little less obvious to. Sarah might start asking questions"

"There's nothing going on with Rachel and I so she doesn't have anything to question"

"Maybe not right now there's not"

"I don't wanna talk about this, alright?"

Santana held up her hands "touchy"

Quinn glared at Santana.

"Look, all I'm saying is that there has got to be something about you for Rachel talk to you. She must feel something for you and I know you feel something for her"

"I don't do feelings"

Santana smirked, standing up and looking at Quinn "You remind me a little of myself before I met Brittany"

"Where the hell are you going?" Quinn snapped as Santana walked away.

"Sugar'll be coming out soon"

"What the hell did I get up early for then!"

"Nothing"

Quinn rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat and heading back into her room.

She smiled at Rachel who was sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest "You ok?"

Rachel nodded "I want you to come with me"

"Where?"

"The councilor session. I want you to know what's wrong with me"

"There's nothing wrong with you" Quinn assured, kneeling down in front of Rachel and pulling her hands on the girls cheeks.

"There's a reason I'm like this and I don't think I can tell you on my own"

"I'll come with you. Of course I will"

Rachel nodded, "I was to be there five minutes ago"

Quinn nodded, standing up "You're sure about this?"

"Really sure"

"Ok" Quinn held her hand out towards Rachel and both girls left the room, heading along the hallway to the councilors office.

"Fabray. What're you doing here?" Rebecca asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Rachel wants me here"

"Is that true?" Rebecca asked, looking at the brunette who nodded faintly "Ok. I'll let the doctor know. Best behavior, Fabray. I mean it"

Quinn nodded, saluting the woman as she left to talk to the doctor.

"Ok, Rachel, Fabray. The doctors ready for you"

"Miss Berry" the doctor smiled as both girls took a seat across from her, Rachel's grip not loosening on Quinn's hand "And Miss Fabray. Can you tell me why you're here?"

"Rachel asked me to be here"

"She asked you? As in with words?"

"No, telepathically. Of course with words"

The doctor nodded, jotting down something before looking back at Quinn "And do you know Rachel's back story?"

"No, she said she didn't think she could tell me on her own"

"Do you want me to tell her miss Berry?"

"You don't have to do this, remember" Quinn said and Rachel lifted her eyes to look at Quinn before glancing at the doctor and back to her feet.

Rachel nodded and Quinn let out a breath, not entirely sure what she was about to hear.

"Ok. Well a lot has happened to Rachel. Her parents were murdered when she was ten, she was the one who found them, so she got sent to live with her grandparents. Of course that was bound to have an impact on Rachel's life and then she started dating this boy Jesse. Her grandparents said she was happy at first but after about a year he started controlling her, telling her not to wear make up, not to show to much skin, telling her who she could talk to and when she could talk. If she talked to someone she shouldn't have, or wore something she shouldn't her would hit her. Like real beat her, sending her to hospital multiple times, so, we guess, Rachel just decided it was better not to talk at all rather than risk a beating. After a while people clicked on and Jesse got arrested but Rachel still asked talked since. Well until you"

Quinn swallowed, willing herself not to be sick because that just reminded he all to much of her sister and just the thought of someone hurting Rachel made her sick.

She felt Rachel shake next to her and she could tell the brunette was crying so she didn't think twice about wrapping her arms around the brunettes shoulders and pulled her tight against her "It's ok. You're ok. No one will ever do that to you again. I promise"

Rachel just sobbed against Quinn's neck, her hand fisting the fabric of Quinn's shirt.

"I'll just leave you two for a second" the Doctor said, seeing that there was no way Rachel would talk around him.

"Sh. Please don't cry Rachel"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't you dare apologize. None of that was your fault" Quinn said, tears pooling in her eyes at the thought of Rachel thinking that this was her fault. The pink haired girl pulled back and rested her head against Rachel's, both her hands on the girls cheek "Don't you dare think you deserved any of that"

Rachel bottom lip trembled slight but she managed to stop herself from sobbing again.

"You wanna go read in our room?"

Rachel nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"Ok, lets go" Quinn took Rachel's hand and lead her out of the room "We're going back to our room"

The doctor nodded "thanks for coming with her today"

Quinn just nodded, heading down the hallway and into their room "I feel like you should know that your mean a hell if a lot to me" Quinn said and it seemed to catch Rachel but surprise, the brunettes her snapping up to look at Quinn.

"What?"

"It's crazy, really. How much you've ended up meaning to me"

Rachel frowned, the corner of her lip twitching slightly as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hide her face in her arms "Thank you"

Quinn just nodded, wrapping her arms securely around Rachel's waist.

Quinn woke up and instantly smiled when she felt Rachel next to her again. This was getting a bit of a thing, Rachel crawling into her bed when she was asleep but this time Quinn intended on being there when the brunette woke up this time.

The pink haired girl yawned, unwrapping the arm that was over Rachels waist an pushing the hair out of Rachel's face. This causes Rachel wriggle and open her eyes, staring blurry eyed at Quinn.

"Morning, love" Quinn mumbled and Rachel smiled, pushing her face into Quinn's neck "This is becoming a bit of a habit of yours isn't it? Climbing into my bed halfway through the night"

Rachel looked up at Quinn, fear shining in her eyes "Sorry" the girl whispered moving to get off the bed

"Hey, hey" Quinn pulling Rachel back lightly, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist "I didn't say I didn't like it. It's an amazing surprise to wake up to your beautiful face next to me" Rachel blushed, resting her cheek on Quinn's chest "You're beautiful Rachel, I don't want you to ever think otherwise because of what Demi and those bitches say" Quinn mumbles into Rachel's hair, pulling back slightly when Rachel tilts her head up to look at her.

"Thank you"

"I'm just telling you the truth, sweetie"

Rachel smiled, running her hand lightly up Quinn's arm and onto the girls cheek making Quinn close her eyes slightly "Don't moved" Rachel whispered leaning up towards Quinn but stopped when Quinn moved forwards slightly "Please, just, don't move"

Quinn nodded laying her head back onto the pillow and looked up at Rachel who was hovering over her. Rachel didn't move for a second, staring down at Quinn before tentatively leaning forward and softly pushing her lips onto Quinn's for about five seconds before pulling back.

Quinn smiled up at Rachel, waiting for the girl to say something or look at her but instead Rachel just smiled to herself before letting her forehead rest against Quinn's cheek "Sorry"

"Ooh no, dont be"

"You don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind, I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you but I didn't want to push you"

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Not writing me off. I didn't say a word to you for a while but you just didn't give up"

"there was something about you that made me want to be with you. Constantly. I still feel it now"

"I felt it to and I did want to talk to you I just- I just..."

"Hey, calm down" Quinn said pulling Rachel closer to her side "I know you wanted to but you couldn't and I understand that, you've nothing to be sorry for, love"

"I don't know what this feel is that I have for you. It's all warm and fuzzy but I don't know how to label it"

"Why do you have to label it? If it makes you feel good don't over think it"

Rachel just nodded, laying back down on the bed next to Quinn.

Quinn didn't know exactly what would happen to them in here or even outside of this place but what she did know was that she was falling in love with this girl in front of her and, for the first time in her life, feeling that didn't scare her.


End file.
